A Moment From Aro's Childhood
by Dani Jones
Summary: Let us take a trip back through time to the Volturi leader's mysterious and untold childhood; what was he like? Was he shaped even as a child to be a fearsome leader? AU and a series of non-sequential spontaneous oneshots; feedback is appreciated!
1. Protection of Honor

I freed my raven hair from behind my ears and let it hang loosely around my face; trying to hide the marks of my most recent beating as I shoved my weight against the swollen wooden door of my house and opened it. Mother stood in front of a large pot of boiling broth; dishing vegetables into it slowly. I tried to be quiet, but my mother had ears like a fox.

"Aro?" she said softly, putting her wooden spoon down to turn around. I covered my 12-year-old face with my hand and quickened my pace towards the stairs. "Aro!"

"I'm fine, mother," I answered, a little to briskly to not catch attention. Mother took three large steps and blocked my way, grabbing my chin and lifting it upward; not harshly, but forcefully. My long hair fell backward, and my mother gasped.

"Not again," she sighed sadly, touching my swollen and blackened eye with her thumb softly and eying the other scratch and fist marks covering the majority of the right side of my face. I tried to pull away from her hand, but her grip was too solid. "Was it Alonzo again?"

"Yes; he and his simpleton friends," I replied quietly, but laced with plenty of venom for her to hear. Mother sighed again and released my chin.

"I don't know what we're going to do; have you tried reasoning with them?"

I scoffed harshly. "They have no minds, mother. They're as beasts; they cannot understand nor comprehend logic."

"Aro!" My mother chided, voice no longer soft. "You are higher than that; do not _ever_ belittle others."

"But it is true! They will not accept my answers to their inane questions!"

Mother grabbed a rough, cotton cloth from the sink and touched the edge into a basin next to the wood stove, walking back over and rubbing at the dried blood up by my eyebrow. I scrunched up my face and leaned away.

"Aro, stay still,"

"Let me be!" I shrieked, wrenching away from her and running around her as she knelt; up the uneven wooden stairs and to my bedroom. Although my bedroom was not large - roughly the size of four pig troughs side-by-side - it was private enough. The thick mud walls kept my words and doings silent to prying ears.

I ran into my bedroom and kicked the sack of hay that was my bed, before flinging myself down onto it; turning my face so that I didn't put pressure on my swollen eye. Although my family was a well-to-do vineyard-keeping group, my father believed in humility, and working for your privileges. Personally, I thought he took that a step too far. But I have indeed learned that in order to get something you want, you must work for it yourself.

I lay face-down, feeling the rough straw on the back of my hands as they lay still by my side. I wished to disappear from the world for a brief moment, and be able to roam out into the village center without fear of being dragged suddenly into a side-alley by five of the most brutal and brainless boys ever made.

* * *

><p><em>I was watching a ladybug crawl across the pebbles on the ground slowly as I enjoyed the momentary solitude; feeling the peaceful setting around me soothing my worries. My chin rest on my interwoven hands as I smiled softly at the ladybug. It was incredible to watch. She would come across an obstacle, but always figure out a way to wriggle out of whatever crack she lodged herself into. I wondered if there was some deeper meaning there...<em>

_I didn't have much time to contemplate such things before a swift kick to my side doubled me over. My arms clutched my side instinctively as I rolled over, seeing my attacker._

_Alonzo._

_"Enjoying your time with the grubs? Wouldn't be surprised; you're one yourself." he sneered. His friends all laughed their stupid laughs and shoulder-bumped each other in a show of masculinity._

_It made me sick._

_Alonzo lifted his foot and kicked me again, this time in the gut. I grunted as all of the air whooshed out of me in an 'oof!'._

_They laughed cruelly. "Just like his father; he won't get up and fight! Does your money do the talking now, scum?"_

_I rolled over onto my hands and knees, standing slowly until a blow from behind dropped me to the ground once more. I wanted to get up and defend myself, but I knew I was not a physical fighter, and I did not stand a chance against five ruthless and rowdy boys._

_But if I could get on my feet, then I could run..._

_I'd always been one of the faster boys in the village. I knew that as soon as I got them out of sight, they would give up. But if I could only get to my feet..._

_"STOP IT!"_

_A shrill voice squealed, breaking the tension in the air. I opened my eyes and lifted my head from my arms; my heart lurching as I recognized the voice._

_My younger sister, Didyme._

_"Weave him awone!" she huffed, as she ran over and stood next to me as I lay crumpled on the ground._

_Alonzo and his friends backed away from me immediately. It was amazing what influence a little girl with golden hair had over such bullies. I guess I couldn't blame them._

_She was father's prized-possession, after all._

_"Or what?" Alonzo sneered._

_"Or I'll tell my father that you hit me." She countered, folding her arms and looking stern._

_I did not expect such a little thing to hinder such demons, but to my shock and absolute delight, Alonzo took a step backwards, muttering something to his group of fiends, and turned around; running from us._

_Didyme smirked triumphantly; her youthful 6-year-old face beaming. Then she turned to me, and her face fell._

_"Aro...?" she whispered, her voice broken and laced with sorrow. Didyme approached me, kneeling down and brushing my hair out of my face. I felt a small drop of liquid fall down from my eyebrow and across my cheek. I thought it to be perspiration, until she withdrew her hand, and I saw the crimson liquid dabbled across her fingertip. Didyme frowned sadly._

_"I don't like them hurting you..." she mumbled, wiping her fingers on the grass. I pushed myself up with a grunt and knelt on my knees, standing little by little by pressing on my uprighted knee._

_Didyme tugged on my elbow in an attempt to help. Although futile, it was a very sweet gesture. I smiled softly, in spite of my obvious injuries - getting more painful by the moment - and straightened myself up; deciding to abide by my father's teachings: "To act dignified in the most objectionable of situations is to instill confidence in yourself and others; a true quality of leadership."_

* * *

><p>I rolled over on my hay sack, sighing softly as father's words rang through my ears. Though that experience was many weeks ago, some of the pain still lingered. I put my arms behind my head and rested; looking up at the thatched roof and losing myself in thought.<p>

My thought was broken up, however, when my entire body suddenly bounced upward, startling me quite a bit. My arms flew out from behind my head and I curled into a ball; preparing for whatever was about to come my way.

But a little girlish giggle caught me off-guard.

"_Didyme_!"

"Scawred you?" she laughed, perching on the edge of my bed.

"No!" I answered defensively, clutching my heart. She giggled again; like a chorus of little angels. My sister was perfect in every way, and I loved her dearly. Not because she would attract a wealthy suitor, but because she was kind, genuine, and innocent. I wished she could hold onto those things forever...

Her little smile fell as she saw my face. I noticed my mistake immediately and turned away from her.

"No..." she said quietly, crawling further up my bed and taking my face in both of her little hands. She frowned, then leaned forward and kissed the tip of my nose. "I'm sowry I wasn't there..."

"Don't be foolish; there was nothing that could have been done."

"But..."

"No, Didyme." I answered briskly. My tone obviously frightened her. She reeled away, returning her hands to her sides.

"I wish they wouldn't hurt my brother," she said sadly, looking down at her hands. "If they touch you again, I sweawr to the Fates above-!"

I couldn't help but chuckle in spite of her anger and vengeful attitude. I slid forward and scooped her little body into my arms, kissing the side of her face. "You mustn't worry about me, _piccola_; when I am old enough, I will go away, and you will come with me."

She looked up at me with those gorgeous green eyes, smiling softly. "You mean it?"

"I do,"

She smiled brilliantly and threw her arms around my neck. "I love you, Aro."

"I love you, Didyme."

* * *

><p><em><strong>This is not the oneshot I promised you guys about Aro; that one is MUCH longer and much more interesting, I think. I was simply in the mood to write this. Tell me what you think! The button is right down there...*points*<strong>_


	2. Punishment

**A/N: This also isn't the oneshot I've promised, I'll get around to finalizing that one after finals week is over. *collapses out of misery* I hope you enjoy this!**

**Remember to always review anyone's work that you read. Join the review revolution!**

"ARO!"

That achingly-familiar voice rang through the cool morning air as I stood out behind the small house, just finishing piling the wood atop the ever-growing pile that would be used once winter came.

"_ARO_!" the voice called again, rough and impatient.

Father.

"I am coming, father!" I called back; wincing at the few splinters I had in my arms and hands, while kicking a stray piece of wood back into the bottom of the pile.

I ran around the small cluster of trees beside the house, and to the front door, ducking in, and straightening my dirtied white undershirt so that father could find one less thing to pick at.

My father was a hard man. Harsh, and very easy to turn to discipline, but others said he was 'fair'.

_Fair_? Can they say that after they've been beaten with the leather strap that mother used to sharpen the one knife we had?

I stood straight after I ducked through the doorway, putting on a pleasant face. Father turned around from the swollen wooden table, and scowled. "What took you so long?"

"I am sorry father, I was finishing with the –"

"No one gave you permission to speak," he snarled, advancing towards me. Fear gripped me, and I struggled to hold my ground as he neared. He stood a foot in front of me and looked down at my 12-year-old form.

I opened my mouth to apologize again, but I heeded his words, staying silent.

"Smart boy…" Father leaned back a little bit and gave me space. I felt myself obviously relax. "I need you to watch your sister for the day. Your mother and I are headed to the village to do a few things."

The village father spoke of was a 3-mile walk, and his brief description told me that they would be gone for the entire day.

I nodded obediently. "Yes, father."

"You know the rules and boundaries."

"I do,"

"You also know the punishment if Didyme is injured, yes?" he said, voice dropping to a dangerous volume. I felt beads of sweat form along my hairline, threatening to wet my hair and trail down the side of my face if unattended long enough.

The last time Didyme has spent the day with me, she had gotten away from my supervision, fell, and skinned her knee.

I received much worse than a skinned knee from father that night.

But what could I expect? Didyme was his prized possession; the 'pretty daughter' that would attract a wealthy suitor and secure our family's wealth. I was simply the apprentice. Mother insisted that father was shaping me to be a fair and good man. If anything, father was merely instilling rage within me that would burst at an unexpected moment, and bring along with it horrible consequences.

"Y-yes…" I whispered.

"Good," he said, finally stepping completely away from me and walking back to the table, shoving a few things into a frayed leather bag, and slinging it over his shoulder. I stood in my place, waiting to be dismissed.

"Are your chores done?" he asked gruffly.

"Yes, father."

He grunted in response, I spent a few moments trying to decide if that was a satisfied grunt, or an annoyed one.

"Aro!" a shrill voice called down the stairs. I turned and looked at the four slanted stairs that led to the tiny attic upstairs where I slept, and smiled gently as Didyme came trotting down them, arms reaching towards me.

"Sweet sister," I greeted, also opening one arm and freeing my side for her. She giggled and flung herself against me, shifting my stance from the impact.

"Papa says I get to be wi'f you today!" she blabbered, smiling from ear-to-ear.

I smiled down at her. "Yes, sister; you do get to spend the day with me."

"What are we going to do?" she bounced, still hugging me tightly.

"We could do whatever you wish," I replied, watching as father walked around us and out the door without a single word or glance in my direction. Sometimes, I doubted if he even liked me.

"We could go to the pond! Or wolling down hills! Oh! Oh!" she gushed, releasing my body and bouncing on both feet in front of me. "Can we go now?"

I chuckled gently; I loved my sister very much, and she was absolutely adorable. "As soon as you are ready."

She looked down at her little body, spinning around once as if examining herself. "I'm weady now!"

"Then what are we waiting for?" I said gently, extending my hand with a smile. Didyme grabbed it and yanked me forward, running out of the house. One I cleared the doorway by ducking swiftly, she led me away from the house and towards the hills that lied just beyond the crest of the meadow.

Once we got to the top, Didyme kneeled down, preparing to roll.

"Didyme, please be careful. Don't injure yourself." I warned, still standing on my feet, and not exactly keen on the idea of rolling down a hill.

Didyme ignored what I said, not responding as she flung herself down the hill with a delighted squeal. I watched urgently as she rolled…and rolled…and rolled, finally coming to a stop at the bottom. She laughed gaily, sitting up on her hands and gesturing for me.

"Come, big brohver!"

With a soft sigh, I knelt down on one knee and let myself fall sideways, following her suit and rolling down the hill. I was alarmed at how much steeper the hill was than it looked from the top. I grunted every time my back hit the hill, and before I knew it, I was rolling out of control.

I came to a crashing halt as Didyme stood at the bottom, and lay down; slamming her body into mine to stop my momentum. I breathed heavily, re-gathering my bearings, and trying not to vomit from the motion.

"Fun!" she giggled, standing up and fluffing her small dress. I immediately swept her over with my eyes, praying that my size hadn't hurt her as she stopped me so suddenly. She bounced around as if she was perfectly all right. I sighed in relief.

"What next?" she asked, eyes wide with excitement. I exhaled, already becoming weary from literally falling down the hill.

"I don't know,"

"Hmm…" she said, looking around. Her eyes went to the glade of trees that stood several feet away from the next hill. "Can we go exploring?"

I eyed the glade, it was certainly darker in there, and far too many trees turned it into a labyrinth.

I shook my head. "No, Didyme. We can't go in there."

"Why not?" she whined.

"Because it is dangerous and beyond the – DIDYME!"

Before I could even finish my sentence, Didyme had turned on her heel, and bolted into the forest.

"Catch me, big brohver!"

"Didyme, you come back here now!" I ordered, jogging after her. "Do not go into the trees, do you hear me?" I screamed after her, unable to keep up with her ecstatic run.

Didyme's billowing blonde hair whipped around a sharp corner that she took, disappearing behind the heavily layered trees, and from my view. Huffing already, I entered the gathering of trees and looked around frantically. I feared a sure beating if she got hurt or lost.

I shoved the thought out of my mind what could possibly happen if I came home _without_ her.

Unimaginable.

"Catch me, Aro; catch me!" she called from somewhere on my left.

"Come back here this instant!" I growled, following her voice.

The sounds of her giggles disappeared, causing me to speed up my pace frantically. I wove in and out of the trees, listening for any sound.

The sound I heard next shot up my fear dramatically.

The jeering of young boys. Knowing my luck, it would be those three boys that were determined to make my life miserable.

"DIDYME!" I cried out in horror.

Voices could be heard in the distance, and among them, a sharp, high-pitched scream.

My feet pounded the earth as I followed the sounds. My right arm bumped into a tree, and I cried out as it hurt very much. I clutched my right arm with my left hand, continuing my pace. I knew my arm would bruise badly, but all I could concentrate on was finding my little sister.

As I rounded a corner, I saw them. The very boys I _despised_ holding my sister in their grasps.

"Ah! There he is! I knew he couldn't be too far behind." Alonzo sneered as he laid those devilish brown eyes on me. Didyme struggled and flailed her arms against the grips of her two captors.

I lifted my good arm and pointed a single finger. "You let her go. Right. Now." I warned.

"Or what? You'll bleed on me?" Alonzo snickered, looking very arrogant and unafraid.

"I'll – "

"Give it up, _idiota_. Everyone in the village knows that your father beats you if anything happens to his little blossom. I would daresay that I feel satisfied right now, knowing that the moment you return home, your father will beat you for going beyond the boundaries. I needn't lift a finger."

"I won't tell him anyfing!" she cried, hanging from their arms.

"She won't tell him anyfing!" Alonzo mocked, drawing boisterous laughter from his partners in crime.

Rage welled behind my eyes as I briefly imagined how I would kill all of them if I had the chance.

I growled. "This is your last –_ oof!_"

My sentence was cut off as the air whooshed out of me. A glance to my left showed Alonzo backing away with his fist clenched. I gripped my stomach with my good arm and collapsed onto the floor of the forest, lying uselessly. Alonzo and his little friends cackled cruelly, between their laughs, a girlish voice pleaded for them to stop.

I breathed heavily, trying to regain my wits before a swift kick in my side disjointed my thoughts again. I cried out in pain as I rolled onto my already injured arm.

"Get him," Alonzo ordered. A few moments later, I was being kicked from all sides. I rolled into a little ball, attempting to shield myself.

"_Stop it!"_ Didyme screamed. I squeezed my eyes closed, willing for it all to simply cease.

"Stop speaking, you silly little girl." Alonzo sneered.

New anger welled within me through the pain.

_No one_ addresses my sister as such.

With a growl, I rolled my body as forcefully as I could into the legs of one of my captors. I heard an alarmed yell, and heard his body his the ground shortly after. Now with a gap in the circle, I struggled to my feet, still warding off blows from Alonzo and his other minion.

I opened my eyes, and saw Didyme atop Alonzo's back, gripping around his neck and hanging limply, as if her small weight could bring him to the ground. Didyme wriggled, trying to cause Alonzo to stumble. Alonzo twisted his torso and jerked it back quickly, causing her arms to detach, and her to fall to the ground.

Didyme fell to the ground with a small cry of surprise. I watched with wide eyes. If she got a single scratch, and father saw…

"Please…!" she cried, beginning to sob now.

"What did I say?" Alonzo snapped. "Stop. Speaking!"

Didyme got to her feet again, advancing on Alonzo. But at that particular moment, Alonzo raised his fist to hit me again. This was one of those perfectly timed moments that were only breeding grounds for an accident.

Didyme screeched out as his wind for the blow that was meant for me hit the side of her face.

Alonzo froze immediately, spinning around, watched her clutch her right cheek, and fall back to the ground.

I roared, taking his opportunity to rush forward and shove Alonzo to the side. Alonzo was not expecting this attack; he fell sideways, into his still-standing accomplice, and eventually, to the forest floor.

Didyme cried raggedly, still holding the side of her face.

"We must go," Alonzo breathed, his face reflecting one of horror. He had done exactly what he had wished; to hurt Didyme, and get me punishment later in the night. But surely, my own wounds would earn me some defense?

Without another word, Alonzo and his two demon friends rushed off, into the trees, and out of my view. I rushed to my sister's side, kneeling next to her in alarm.

"Didyme! Didyme, look at me…are you all right?" I rushed, huffing heavily, and trying to move her hand away from her face.

Didyme said nothing, but began shaking instead. I wrapped my arms around her, and pulled her against me.

"Let's go home," I whispered gently, feigning calm in order to keep her emotions under control.

Didyme still kept her silence, nodding once as I stood shakily to my feet, opening my arms. She also rose, and climbed into my arms, letting me carry her.

. . . . .

Though the walk was long and incredibly painful – especially walking back up that monstrous hill – I had arrived back at the house, and immediately took to attending to Didyme. She had stopped crying, but still looked incredibly crestfallen and miserable.

I jogged to the water barrel on the other side of the room, and filled a small wooden basin, dipping a rag into the cool water, and dabbing her bruised cheek with it. Alonzo had left a red and purple circle on her cheek, where the back of his fist hit. My rage welled once again as I looked at it.

"Does it hurt?" I asked her, glancing from my work up to her eyes.

A single tear escaped out of her left eye, and rolled down to her chin. I blinked, confused. Her eyes darted around my face, resting on my lips for a moment longer, before looking back into my eyes.

She slid off of the stool on which she was sitting, and got her own rag from the pile next to the barrel. She rushed back to me and smacked it over the lower half of my face. I leaned my face away.

"Didyme! What are you doing?" I demanded, scrunching my face away from the damp rag. Didyme withdrew the rag, and I did a double take as I saw it spattered and smeared with blood.

My blood.

I touched my lip gingerly and withdrew my fingertips, seeing them dabbled with the crimson liquid. I sighed heavily.

"You are hurt worse than me." She stated, frowning.

I smiled gently at her sweetness, touching her chin and lifting it. "Don't frown, _piccola_." I said, "I will be all right. 'Tis only blood."

Didyme did not look any happier. Her face lifted from the frown, but pulled back into a nasty scowl.

"I don't like them doing that to you."

"Didyme, _angela_, listen to me."

Didyme's scowl stayed, but she stopped speaking in order to listen to me.

"Some – "

Didyme and I both jumped as the front door slammed against the wall as it opened. In my heart, I prayed and pleased for it not to be my father.

But heaven must have forsaken me.

Father stood in the doorway, looking stern. Didyme immediately turned away from him, hiding her injury. She was young, but she was not blind to the result of a single scratch on her.

Father's eyes immediately darted to my face, which I'm sure was bruised, swollen, and bloody. I did not have a chance to examine the damage before he barged in.

"Father, you've returned -!" I gasped softly.

_They were supposed to be gone for the entire day!_

"Your mother has forgotten something. She is walking ahead while I fetch her things." His eyes shown menacingly at me as he stared at my face. "What is this?" he asked, grasping my chin rather roughly, and touching my bleeding lip; causing me to flinch from the pain.

"It was an accident," I replied, hoping the subject would merely drop.

"Do not lie to me – " Father began, but froze immediately as Didyme turned around to glance at father. He immediately saw the purple and red splotch across he cheek.

In a single moment, his face turned murderous.

He turned back to me, raised his roughened hand, and hit me across the face with the back of it.

"Papa!" Didyme squealed pleadingly, rushing forward and grabbing a handful of his shirt in her hand.

Father stilled, turning away from me and kneeling down slowly in front of her with a pleasant expression. "Didyme, my sweet daughter, can you go upstairs for a short time? I need to have a talk with your brother in private."

Didyme stood steadfastly; she was not daft. She knew exactly what 'talk' meant.

Without waiting for her to move, father grasped my arm in a painful grip, and strode towards the door. My feet dragged as I worked to keep up with him, but failed due to his rapid pace. Didyme sent me one last worried and apologetic look before I was forced from the house, and pulled back behind it.

I looked up at my father, and begged for mercy.

And I received none.


	3. Merciless

The floor is cold…it's bracing. But I need it. It is an intense feeling, but it's as intense if not more than the pain that currently racks my body. There is a rusted taste in my mouth. I'm certain that it's blood. My head did hit the ground several times.

My father would never want to kill me. He isn't that way. But his idea of discipline is a bit…dramatic. Extraneous. Ridiculous. Unnecessary.

Cruel.

Why does he do this to me? It is not as if I plan to injure my little sister. Didyme is one step down from angel…why would I wish harm on something so pure? Sweet? Innocent?

I shut my eyes, the sounds of my scarred memory filling my head with no use of resisting.

* * *

><p><em>"What did I tell you?" a voice hisses into my ear as my head bows toward the ground, praying to whatever God was above that he would simply give me a verbal lashing rather than beat me again. Please, God. Please…<em>

_ "Well?" _

_ "Keep her safe." I mumble back, hoping that my weak voice would display my vulnerability. From past beatings, I had learned that standing up to my father was not a clever strategy. It only gave him another excuse to 'teach' me._

_ "And what did you do instead?"_

_ I swallow a large lump in my throat, my father's height towering above my 12-year-old self._

_ "I failed."_

_ "Yes, you did."_

_ "Father, it was beyond my –"_

_ A blow to my face, temporarily blinding me, silences my words. I cry out in surprise and pain, crumpling to the ground. I cover my head with my thin arms, a weak attempt to shield it from the next blow. But the next blow does not come._

_ "Nothing is beyond your control. Nothing, Aro. Do you understand? Things can always be altered and changed." He says harshly. I can hear his voice nearing, and I know he is kneeling down to be closer._

_ "I'm your son," I whimper, "your son!"_

_There is a heavy sigh. "And that is why I expect more of you."_

_There is silence. Where did he go? Is he still here? What is he going to do?_

_My question is soon answered as a sharp pain flies by my back, my teeth gritting in response. I roll my head to the side to see him holding a doubled-up piece of rope, raising it above his head once again._

"_Let this be a reminder." He says simply, bringing it down again, but this time, onto my side. I am unable to hold back the cry of pain._

"_Please-!" I beg in vain, curling into a ball. "Please!"_

_His abuse continues for what feels like a long time. Eventually, I try to roll over, my exposed side raw and bleeding. Instead of taking the sign of my fatigue, he continues. The last blow stings the most, then he stops. My breathing is ragged between my sobs. _

_I wheeze and exhale, letting my head hit the ground once last time from my many attempts to lift my head, only to find my strength giving out, or the next blow forcing it back down. I tasted blood…my limbs ached…my heart, broken._

* * *

><p>Before I knew it, I felt another strangled sob escape from my throat.<p>

Why? Why does he hate me so? I'm his son…flesh and blood. His _only _son! Does that mean nothing?

Maybe it is me. Am I impossible to love? Have I done something? Have I not done something? Have I disappointed him in some way?

_Forgive me…_

Another sniffle filled the room, but it hadn't come from me. I could hear little skittering steps. They were small.

_No! _

_I couldn't let her see me like this. It broke her just as it broke me._

Little arms were coming around me, hugging me carefully.

"Do not weep, little sister." I mustered, coughing harshly into the dirt beneath my face.

"I'm sowry!" she cries. "This is my fawult!" Her body trembles against mine, and I can feel how hard she's crying.

"Shh, shh," I soothe, rolling over and taking one of her hands, pulling her against my chest.

Little Didyme cries and cries, hiding her face in my chest.

"I twried to make him stop-!"

"It is all right, little one."

No other words are spoken. I stroke her soft blonde hair under my calloused hand until her breathing goes quieter, softer. Soon, she is asleep on my chest. I kiss her tender head, pressing my cheek against the top of it.

_I love you, little one…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Short, but powerful, I think. I apologize for the brevity, but I didn't see where else for it to go. Besides, does every encounter need to be long and drawn out? Some of them are bittersweetly short. Feedback is very much appreciated. <strong>  
><em>


End file.
